Zombie Fanfiction of Doom
by Black Silver
Summary: Ok the only new material here is in the 4th chapter. If you havent read it before, please read it. Im trying to make it better, thats why i keep re-uploading it. reviews are greatly appreciated. Chapter 4 is pretty short, but chapter five will be longer.
1. Default Chapter

Yeah hi. This idea is based on something that has been flying around my sick little head for the passed couple months. (Actually, that's how long it has taken to fully EVOLVE. I know what is going to happen (which is the problem with most of my other fics, I DON'T know what is going to happen.) I've had the half formed thought of a fic that this is spawned from has been flying around for about a year.) And I have to write it or else my head voices will start to complain.  
  
This chapter doesn't seem like it should tie in with the next few, but it will, eventually. This is a whole thing about... well... its kind of a doom fic, with a plot. And the dooming doesn't start until I have a FEW more chapters up. This may seem a LOT like the prologue to something else that someone else did, but it isn't (when you read this, if you've read the fic I'm talking about, you'll understand. But then again, if this seems familiar, its most likely because I've had to post and repost this story about 342342 quadrillion times.  
  
This takes place in a universe where The Most Horrible X-Mass Ever was the last episode. I know that it wasn't, but lets just say it is. Does anyone even know if it's on anymore?  
  
I wrote this chapter in and around skool, and I wrote the first and second chapters on a bus to and from the Museum of Natural History in New York. Linkin' Park is good music to write to. This is one damn long intro. I think I'll start now.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Zombie Fanfiction of Doom  
  
Black Silver  
  
Prologue  
  
There are some people who think there are only two types of people in the  
  
world, the Leaders, and the Followers. They tend to use this for MOTIVATIONAL speeches, and for the most part, it works. No one wants to be the little lamb following the shepherd, but that's not the point, is it?  
  
No, it's not. For all of its success in the motivational field, that information is incorrect. In reality, there are four types. Each type with their own tragic side.  
  
The True groups, The Leaders, The Followers, The Rebels, and the Shells. The Leaders were born to lead a cause of high popularity. One example is the government. I do not take sides for political parties, for each one has their strong points, and their weak ones. Each party is lead by a leader. They only know their place, never comprehending that someone else might have a different idea.  
  
The Followers were only meant to do what they are told to do, never questioning, never wondering what life was like for someone that followed a different opinion. They are the mindless drones in factories that do their job, and go home to their families. Every single damn day. They cannot help it. IF you told them to 'think outside the box' they would be completely lost and would not know where to start.  
  
The Rebels are the third type, and are very tragic. They are almost a sub- division of the leaders. They were born to lead rebellions, to question what countless generations of mankind have done before them. But, they were Born To Lead. If not for the end part of the sentence, they would be what they hate the most. The only difference between Leader Groups and Rebel Groups is that the Leader Groups have Followers behind them, and Rebel groups have other Rebels behind them, ready to lead, if the rebel leader falls.  
  
The fourth, and most tragic group is the Shells. The Shells are the empty, soulless husks of people that once had high hopes and dreams, but have had those stolen from them. The sad thing about Shells is that they could be from ANY group at all. They could be from the Leaders, more often, they are from the Followers, or from the Rebels. Everyone has something that they love very dearly. The shells have had that thing stolen from them, whether by death, or theft, or by denial. They will walk around in a daze for as long as that state if being is in effect. Their eyes, instead of a being bright and brimming with life, are dull and seemingly are dead. Their hair, which may have once been healthy, and clean, will now seem dull, limp, and will always have he appearance of being dirty, no matter how much it is washed. Their mental aptitude may rise, or it may fall. Most of the time, they will never return to their former state of being, their soul forever lost within itself, but sometimes...  
  
The soul will find itself, and take revenge on the one who stole their pride and joy.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^ ^^ ^^^ ^^^^ ^^^^^ ^^^^ ^^^ ^^ ^ *  
  
Well the prologue is finally done. I'm Jealous of most of you authors! You manage to get your chapters looking nice! And mine look like they're piled slop! How do you do it!? The next chapter should be longer, and hopefully more interesting. I have a question. For most of you, when you type in the three periods ( indicating silence) if you only type three, does Ffnet correct it and leave it as one dot? mkoblentz@monmouth.com tell me in an email or leave a review! Please! 


	2. Chapter 1

Well this is the first chapter. This is probably the third time I've had to upload this. Again this is assuming that the Christmas Episode was the last one EVER to be shown, even though it's not.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim. I have DVD's, and other stuff, but I don't own Invader Zim. Jhonen Vasquez does.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Zombie Fanfiction of Doom Black Silver Chapter 1  
  
" In the hearts and minds of us all?"  
  
"No, in space, gathering power, and every Christmas he returns to Earth, and that's why we live in this protective dome."  
  
The girl on her couch in front of her television chuckled softly. Even the unwanted promise of the end could stop her from laughing at the dialogue.  
  
"Raise the shields, children!"  
  
The same scene was happening all over the united States, England, and Australia. (Those are the countries that IZ is shown in, right?) People, generally teens, were sitting in front of their televisions. The more emotional of them had tears down their faces, but even the most stone cold of hearts were close to crying themselves. The girl earlier mentioned was one of them that had tears running down their faces. Her green eyes were red from crying, ironically matching the colors of the holiday for which this final episode was based on.  
  
It was the end of the show which had helped her through many difficult times in her life. She was only thirteen, but she had seen many hardships in life. There was that nasty rumor going around in 6th grade, the one that had her wishing she would go to sleep and never wake up; there were her grades in 7th grade. Questioning her sanity because of the fools that still tormented her. Tormented her because of her obsession with a television show. They all called the show stupid, never realizing that THEY were the stupid ones... Not even a war could have affected her as much as this did.  
  
As the false Santa landed on the false shield her heart sank. The end was only seconds away. The show always ended after the exciting things happened. The ending credits rolled, playing the song they had created especially for this episode. (I know this didn't happen in the real ending credits, so don't flame me for it, when I wrote this, I thought they had) She sang along softly, and was frightened as well. Without Invader Zim... how would she survive? It was her... pillar of support. She had leaned on it since she had seen it. How would she be able to live without it?  
  
" Bow down. Bow down. Before the *sniff* power of Santa. Or be crushed, be crushed-" She was standing now, tears streaming freely from her tortured eyes. Her anxious body threatened to give out from under her. Her arm raised to turn off the television, maybe after the show she'd go lie down on her bed and contemplate the meaning of life, and whether to end it or not. Surviving would be harder than dragging a blade across her wrists, or swallowing a bottle of pills. " By... his jolly boots. of doom." Pain wracked her body; it was if poisonous lightning bolts were scouring through her veins. She hadn't the endurance to stand this pain; it felt as if something were being ripped from her body, although she could see nothing. She was not heard as her cries of pain and anguish sounded through the recesses of her mind. She was falling, her brown and blue hair flying in front of her like the sails of a lost ship at sea during a hurricane. It didn't matter her, or anyone else who was watching the final episode, and who felt the same pain she was experiencing. They lay on the ground writhing in pain, even though they could no longer feel it. It had gone black for them. It would remain black for them for a very long time.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hopefully this will work. When I typed this up the first time, I was taking the GEPA. For those of you that don't know, the GEPA is the Grade Eight Proficiency Assessment. In my skool district it decides the placement for highskool. If you fail, you have to take special education classes. I passed with flying colors in case you were wondering. 


	3. Chapter 2

W00t Chapta twooooooooo!!! Yay. I don't have much to say about this. The first bit might be a little confusing. But then again that might just be me. You should be able to figure it out, cause you're obviously very smart people. In case this information never reached you, this will eventually evolve into a doom fic, but that won't be happening for a while (sorry.) I've already got about 11 chapters done, but at least the dooming is very close. It might be a bit longer since I realized that in the original manuscript (in my notebook) there was hardly any Zim reference, so I'm going to have to insert a few chapters in-between. So by about chapter 14 the dooming should start. Sorry if that's too long. Please, follow the storyline and you will be rewarded with a place in the story.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Zombie Fic of Doom Black Silver Chapter 2  
  
* *   
  
"- And today's Top Story. Worldwide, at precisely 8:30*, people have fallen into a coma. Ages-"  
  
"-range is undefined, but ranges from young children to adults over 30."  
  
"-large percent of these patients had a mutual-"  
  
"-direct friendship with each other Through an Internet website named 'Fanfiction.net'. On further examination of these stories, it is found that their stories were all based-"  
  
"-very same topic, a show named-"  
  
"-called Invader Zim, a show written by-"  
  
"-Jhonen Vasquez. A man who has written many comic books-"  
  
"-more sadistic titles include I Feel Sick-"  
  
" The Bad Art Collection, and Johnny the Homicidal-"  
  
"Maniac. This questionable artist is with us now. Tell us, Mr. Vasquez, can you think of any reason WHY thousands of your fans suddenly collapsed?' 'Well I really-"  
  
"-was quoted as, at first-"  
  
"-had no idea why his fans had suddenly collapsed, but-"  
  
"-pale, just after denying knowledge he-"  
  
"-extreme explicative, and ran out of the room. Could this man-"  
  
"-linked to this bizarre incident? Maybe, and in other news, in Kuw-"  
  
(A/N: Whew, that was difficult to type, hopefully you could make sense of it.)  
  
Herb Scannell turned off his television. He was fed up with the stupid news. " Damn kids, Ratings shouldn't go down though, they're practically adults, what would they be doing watching my network?" As he was muttering to himself, a tall, thin man burst into his office.  
  
" HERB! Listen to me, you HAVE to put my show back on the air! Those kids in a coma-"  
  
"Vasquez, I told you, I have neither the time, nor the money, nor the INTEREST to listen to you whine and complain and beg for me to put it back on. And your show just doesn't have the RATINGS. You've done this before-"  
  
" THIS IS THE FIRST FUCKING TIME I'VE HAD AN ACTUALY REASON FOR COMPLAINING YOU BRAINLESS ASSHOLE!!! IF YOU DON'T PUT OT BACK THEY-"  
  
" Security, get this guy out of here... and into a mental hospital, he's threatening me about some kids... poor sap." To Scannell's sadistic, cruel pleasure, that insane man, Jhonen Vasquez, was dragged away screaming. It didn't matter, that show was complete crap; it made sense, and it had, of all things, A PLOT LINE!! How evil. This only helped his popularity wit the parents. This Goth guy was sent to jail for threatening the head of a BELOVED children's station. Perfect.  
  
"THEY'LL GET YOU SCANNELL!!! THOSE LETTERS THEY WROTE WEREN'T JOKES!!! PUT IT BACK IF YOU DON'T WANT TO DIE!!!! YOU STUPID IDIOT!!!! I'M WARNING YOU!!! THEY'LL GET YOU-" The door slammed in his face. Herb was impressed at the time it took to get him out of his office, the loser was stronger than he looked. He could still hear him in the hallway, yelling those colorful threats. He couldn't do anything to him, and neither could those damn kids. They were comatose for Christsake. As for those letters, they only proved those kid's mental . instabilities. The lines of a few letters filled his head.  
  
'YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!! HOW DARE YOU CANCEL INVADER ZIM!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!'  
  
'HOW COULD YOU! My friends and I are going to get you, you heartless bastard!'  
  
' My cousins are in the Al Queda, and I'm gonna tell them to bomb that damn studio you work in, you asshole!!' (A/N: that might not be an appropriate comment, due to the current world situation, screw that. It's MY story.)  
  
"Heh, those stupid kids, that's what you get for threatening me, a LONG stay in a hospital. Break in here? Kill ME? Easier said than done I'm afraid. Come within 50 feet of the studio, and you'll be in the Crazy house faster than you could say 'Butt Ugly Martians'. SECURITY! Bring. Them. In. We're going to have a little fun with our guests, now that their creator can't protect them...  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Whine * You aren't going to like the chapter after this one. And I'm going to hate writing it. Does anyone know what he means? Argh! You people are going to hate me!!!! PWEEZE DON'T HURT ME!!!  
  
As an after note. I hated writing the next chapter. Just so you know. 


	4. Chapter 3

Ok. I REALLY don't want to write this chapter. But I am. For two reasons. One, I have to for plot reasons, two, because I already posted it up with my reasons being that my friend had most of my video games and wouldn't give them back unless I posted it, and I'd go crazy if I didn't write it. Ok I am SOOOOO sorry that I had to write this. Plot reasons. ya know? Errrrrrrr... don't hurt me...  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^*^*  
  
Zombie Fanfiction of Doom Black Silver Chapter  
  
"OW! LET ME GO YOU BASTARD!" The young girl with the vibrant purple hair bit into the arm of the guard carrying her. The pain was immense, but he refused to drop her. To drop her could cost him his job, or even his life if his boss was in a bad mood. And he could get away with it too. He'd gotten away with much worse...  
  
"Gaz... it's no use. They aren't gonna let us go. Its... no matter how much you try...no matter how much you REASON with them, they'll never... they'll never let us go." Tears had started streaming down Dib's face. He knew what was coming. He ALWAYS knew what was going to happen. He had heard rumors. His friends from the studio had told him, before they had turned on him. They told him stories of cartoons that weren't exactly at the top of the charts being taken away. Just...taken away. No one had ever heard of them again. The boss of his creator, an evil sadistic man, had always seem very pleased after another cast had been taken away. "... They're...they're gonna kill us, Gaz."  
  
"Nonsense, Dib-Stink! I have the HIGHEST MILITARY TRAINING in ALL of the Irken Empire! My sensei was High Priestess Kansetshojunshageki; she was the Strongest of all those other priestesses! She only had ONE student! ME! She NEVER tolerated nanjaku no kokoro and neither do I! SO YOU SHUT UP YOU STUPID WORM AND YOU! VILE WORM HANDLING ME!!!! RELEASE ZIM AT ONCE!!!!! Zim was raving. He had been captured by the enemy, they had shut his SIR unit, they had taken away his weapons AND self-destruct button, and now they were handling him in a way that the human worms he was trying to defeat did not deserve. His teacher, as he said, did not tolerate nanjaku no kokoro, her word for weakness of the heart. The thought of giving up was unheard of. He had always admired her for that statement. After she died, he was forced to study under a teacher that was in NO way as strong as she was. He had to go back to Irk for his training. He was ridiculed for having her as his teacher for her...actions...  
  
His education had suffered greatly because of the torment he received from both his height and his former teacher. His height was caused because of an accident before he had started training. His teacher. it was too painful to think about. His training left off before they had gotten to hand to hand combat, so his attacks at the guard carrying him were weak and futile. Still. He refused to give up.  
  
"...Zim, you're ranting in Japanese. Please stop. I'm praying that I'll be reincarnated as someone the people of Earth will listen to. So that something like this will never happen again. So that when I warn people about something, about their upcoming death, they'll listen. You're breaking my concentration." Dib went back to mumbling his hopeless prayers. He had already given up hope, though. Would any God have let this happen to him? To a boy that had just tried to save his planet? He didn't believe so. Zim was shocked. His adversary had... given up? He NEVER gave up! No matter what, he had always been an annoying little thorn in his side BECAUSE of the fact that he was so persistent. Gaz was just as shocked.  
  
"You're. giving up. You, of ALL people, are GIVING UP?! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, DIB! You were always raving about the paranormal, PUT ME DOWN, YOU ASS, dad must have told you a billion times to give it up and study real science like him. But you NEVER gave up! You just kept going and didn't stop! SO DON'T YOU DARE GIVE UP! I WONT FORGIVE YOU! LET ME GO YOU MOTHER FUCKING ASSHOLE!!!! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU IF YOU-"  
  
"Be quiet. We're here. The boss is going to decide your fate. Judging by your record, and his...you'll be easier to carry out than in." The guard's voice was cold, and had no emotion attached. Hearing her morbid fate, Gaz was silenced. Then she screamed louder than she ever had.  
  
"NO! NO! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO KIL ME! I DON'T CARE IF I'M MAIMED SERIOUSLY IN THE PROCESS, BUT YOU ARE NOT GOING TO END MY LIFE! NO! NO WAY IN HELL! LET ME GO!" Gaz continued to struggle, screaming her lungs out. The doors opened. The deathly silence was shattered by Gaz's constant screams. The four of them, Zim, Gaz, Dib, and Gir, were tossed into the room. The walls were the trademark color of Nickelodeon. Orange. Not one pigment more red, or yellow than the exact middle of the two. The floor might have well as been made of the green slime that the station was famous for. It was the same color, and it might as well have been the same texture.  
  
An ominous voice immediately silenced Gaz's screams of protest. "Cease you yelling, little Gaz. It is really QUITE unbecoming of a young lady such as yourself. Now, down to business. I would like to thank all of you for your work here. You have scared most of today's youth straight into never buying your creator's work and going to the Gothic side. The ones that actually liked that piece of shit, heh, pardon my French, which was your show were obviously meant to commit suicide. Less people like your creator. Good job. However. To this studio, you have outlived your use. I bid you...farewell." Herb pulled out a silver plated revolver from his desk drawer, and fired five shots.  
  
One shot was fired at Dib. He looked toward the sky, his hands clasped in prayer, before the shot to his head ended his short life. Another bullet at Gir. Although he had been de-activated, and no emotion could possibly have shown on his face, anyone would have sworn that the shocked look of a betrayed puppy graced his face. Even though he was only an android robot, the oil seeping from the bullet hole looked eerily like blood.  
  
Zim stared daggers at Herb. If looks could kill, Herb would have died a thousand deaths. Herb, unnerved by the stare, missed his first shot, and shot Zim in the Squeedly Spooch. The pain only made him flinch. True, he had never felt pain like it before, but he forbade himself from showing it. He would not dishonor his sensei, the Universally famous High Priestess of the Goddess, Kansetshojunshageki; he would not dishonor her by showing pain. He knew he would meet her with pride in the afterlife, for that is where she dwelled. She was with the goddess that he would soon be joining. Strengthening his resolve, Herb fired again. Yet another bloodstain was added to the floor. The fifth shot was fired at Gaz, as she rushed to her brother's side. The bullet missed her heart, but punctured her lung. She didn't even appear to register that she had been shot. She cradled her brother's head in her lap, not believing that he was dead. He had always annoyed her, but he was still her brother. Girls are supposed to be the more affectionate of the two genders, but Dib had always been the one to tell her stories at night. The one who would always ask if she were alright, the one who would tell her he loved her, even after she grew so cold that even he wondered if it we possible to have a heart made of ice. He was the only one that cared. And now he was dead. She looked up and glared at Scannel, her brother's murderer. Her gaze was far more intense than Zim's could ever be. Lightning flashed as her gaze continued for what seemed an eternity.  
  
"...I'll get...you. You...sick bastard." Talking was getting increasingly difficult for her. Her lung was collapsing due to the wound. The blood was slowly filling her lung, she didn't want to cough it up, it would show Herb, that sick bastard, that she was injured more seriously than she was letting on.  
  
"I think not, little Gaz." He got up from his desk. He was going to show that little bitch the reason he was boss. As he rose, Gaz gripped the skull pendant around her neck. During her capture, the guards had replaced the silk cord that it rested on with multiple lengths of wire. The ends cut into her skin. Her skin was already scrapped and red. Herb was confused. What was she doing? Why was she staring at him with such contempt, she was just a character in some cartoon for God's sake!  
  
" I wont give you...the pleasure ...of...of killing me. I'll...be seeing you...soon. See you...soon." With that last word she pulled. The spikes cut into her neck. It severed every vein in her neck. She died instantly.  
  
Herb stared and the girl's corpse. Not comprehending what she meant. She couldn't come back, nothing could bring them back. She was dead. And what was dead was dead. And he wasn't dying anytime soon...  
  
Or so he thought.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^*^*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cliffhanger! I had a really hard time re-writing this. It's awful trying to get back into the frame of mind that I was in when I wrote this. I was really depressed. Good thing I was watching a really sad episode of .Hack Sign when I was typing this up. The music is awesome. Tsukasa is soooo cool! Has anyone here seen Kikaider? I got a new computer today as a graduation present (my parents rewarded me for graduating Middle School without going crazy. I haven't got anything hooked up yet, so I'm doing this all on my dad's computer. Once I get it running, I'll be able to receive reviews. Yay! Don't worry about Kansetshojunshageki, (this is so cool! I don't have to look up her name on a little piece of paper anymore! I memorized the spelling! ) I'll be writing about her and her WONDERFUL FUN adventures. Ja ne! 


	5. Chapter 4

I don't really have anything to say. Uhhhhhhhhhh. Errrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. I don't remember if I put the disclaimer in the last chapter or not. In case not screw that. Does anyone besides me understand Ozzy? I'll be sitting with people, and they'll keep asking what the fuck is he saying and its perfect English to me. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . ...what the fuck is wrong with me....................? I feel this sensation of not caring................................................. hmmmmmm................ ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*^  
  
Zombie Fanfiction of Doom Black Silver Chapter 4 8/16/03  
  
"...ow..." Dull pain still circulated through her body. It wasn't as bad as before, it was just like a day old sunburn. Still pain enough to cringe, but not as bad as the initial sunburn. The room that she was in was as humid as Hell. Humid and hot. The perfect picture of Hell.  
  
" I see you're awake. Get up. Do you always sleep for ten hours?" The voice was sarcastic, and eerily familiar. (What is it with me and the word eerily?) Black Silver (if you haven't figured out that that's the girl I've been talking about, you're stupid.) did as she was told. It was pitch black, but judging from the echoes in it, the room was long and rectangular in one portion, but separated into a space in the back. (She's got a good sense of hearing. Like a bat's.) She moved her way toward the voice, shuffling her bare feet, unless there was anything on the ground that she would trip on. " Can't you walk any faster?" Concern, a very light touch of it, but it was still there, touched the stranger's voice. Black Silver could tell now that the voice was female. She didn't take kindly to being in a strange place, with a person she didn't know talking to her as if she were a close acquaintance. She responded in annoyance.  
  
" Well if I could SEE, I wouldn't have to worry about anything being in my way."  
  
"...You can't see?" Now real concern streaked her voice.  
  
"...It's pitch black in here. So no, I cant see. And trust me, would be kinder and more cooperative if it weren't so damn hot and humid. Can you do anything about that?" An annoyed...feeling.....seeped through the room. The room was suddenly illuminated with balls of blue flame.  
  
Black Silver was shocked. Had she been fully colorblind, she would have believed that the girl was herself. Bodily she was the exact same. The same height, the same bone structure, she even looked to be the same weight. But the colors... the colors were inverted. Instead on the auburn hair with the bright blue streaks, the stranger's hair was a soft light blue with a bright orange streak. Instead of the emerald eyes of which Black Silver was so proud of, the girl's eyes were as red as Rubies. The girl's skin, while just as pale as Black Silver's, was more on the golden side of the spectrum, where Black Silver's skin seemed to glow silver. She even had the same scar above her left eye that Black Silver had received from running into a wall. It was very unsettling. Try imagining meeting a person like that, your exact opposite, yet at the same time, your exact twin.  
  
She was sitting on what would best be described as a golden stalagmite (pointy thingy that grows in caves going UP. Looks like ^). It looked as if it had been shaped to make a seat. Black Silver could see the girl leaned back against it, looking at her through the top of her eyes.  
  
"Who...who are you?" The sound of her voice echoed through the room. The girl smiled. It was an unnerving smile, one that held no warmth, but held recognition. She blinked, and a wall of fire suddenly engulfed her. Black Silver yelped, and ran closer to the fire. She stopped when she was two feet from the flames and felt no heat. After recognizing the girl was not in danger, she yelled over the flames. " WHAT THE FUCK? WHY AREN'T YOU A FLAMING CRISP?" She was answered with a call, a call from a voice that sounded like the sound of a flute playing on a mountaintop. It was the voice of the girl. There was no more sarcasm, no more edge, nothing to taint the pure sound.  
  
" Walk through the flames and they will be overcome!" Black Silver, still wary of the danger of fire, ran her fingers through it. She was rewarded for her curiosity with a burn on her fingers. As she hissed in pain, the voice called out again. " Don't doubt my words! It is not true fire! It is only an illusion, you expected to be burned! You will not burn if you trust that you will not!" Black Silver silently cursed the girl, but tried to spot the flaw that would prove to her that it was fake. Then it hit her, the heat! There was no heat from that fire, that proved it was fake. Knowing this, she calming strode through the fire. When she stood before the strange smiling girl the flames vanished.  
  
Panting deeply, Black Silver asked her question again. "Who *pant* are you *pant*?" Still smiling, the girl replied.  
  
" You can call me Kasai. It isn't my real name, but it is what. those who know me call me. What would you say if I told you that the fire you just walked through, unscathed, was real?"  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yeah. So... that's the fourth chapter. Its kinda short, I know. The next one will be longer. By the way, I really do have a scar above my left eye. And I did get it from running into a wall, it was a corner, and I was four, but I still ran into a wall. I have a sequel/prequel that im writing now too. I'm either going to call it Soraboe: Kaidan no Karakaze or Kioku: Kidan no Karakaze. You guys tell me which one you people think is better. Please? 


	6. Chapter 5

I had this written since august. Band camp was the second to last week of August, so.............. my dad is a lazy bum. Yeah.  
  
Woot! I'm updating! I'm in Marching Band and I'm DAMN PROUD OF IT! Yeah. Next chapter. I'm watching that special on Nefertiti on the Discovery Channel. My eyes burn 'cause Sunscreen got in my eyes. Onto the next part. I would like to thank Mello-Skello and Invader Dinzey for reviewing. ARIGATOU! And, sorry Dinzey, they did all die, even Tak, they just weren't killed by Herb personally. He had minions kill them, and they burned the less than major characters' (unfortunately for Tak, she JUUUST fell short of major) bodies. Sorry! The entire Irken race is dead, (But I'll fix that soon enough ^. ~)  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ Zombie Fanfiction of Doom.  
  
Black Silver.  
  
7/19/03  
  
" You can call me Kasai. It isn't my real name, but it is what......... those who know me call me. What would you say if I told you that the fire you just walked through, unscathed, was real?"  
  
Disbelief, improbability, incredulity and scepticism ran through her mind. It couldn't be true; there was no way that it could be possible... ... ... " I would say that you are severely mistaken. You yourself told me that it was fake." She kept coming up with reasons upon reasons for why the fire couldn't have been real, and Kasai just looked on, pleasantly, as if she were talking about the weather in Germany. Not really caring, yet keeping a pleasant expression. When she had finished speaking, Kasai let out a quiet, contented sigh, reminding Black Silver of a flame flickering out. She stood up.  
  
"Very good. Now, lets get to work." Black Silver just stared at her.  
  
"... ... ... Huh? Work? At what? And what am I doing here? I forgot to ask earlier........." Kasai hadn't said anything at all about why she was here, and what she was doing here.  
  
" You are here to train-" Black Silver interrupted again, she didn't see Kasai flinch in irritation.  
  
"Why would I train? Where are we?" Again, Kasai flinched, forgetful of how noisy students could be.  
  
"Your body is in a hospital, we are in a training hall. You will be trained in-" Black Silver again butted in, she learned quickly not to do this.  
  
" What do you mean? I'm either in one place or another, I can sort of understand this being a training hall but what was that bit about a hospiAACK!"  
  
Kasai took a spiked Halberd from her throne. The halberd had three prongs on it, the first two, at the top, encased a large ruby the size of a fist inside. The third prong was at the end of the halberd. As Black Silver talked, she drove the halberd straight through her heart. Black Silver felt the cold, cold metal push through her body, blood spurting out of her chest and back onto the floor. As she choked on her own blood, she spoke to Kasai.  
  
" Bitch......... what did I do to you.........?" Kasai got a distant look in her eyes. She dragged her halberd out of Black Silver's body, about faced, and walked to the small annex at the end of the room. Halfway there, she stopped. In a dreamy, half awake voice she called back.  
  
" What are you still doing on the floor? Get up. Its not like you're actually hurt." Black Silver stared after her, and then looked to her chest. There was absolutely nothing. No hole in the fabric, no blood pouring out, no blood on the ground, there wasn't even a wound to speak of. Black Silver could no longer taste the blood in her mouth that she had tasted before. Thinking back, she looked at her hand, the one that had burned in the fire. Again, there was nothing. She rose, and followed Kasai into the annex.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Black Silver's parents rushed to the room that they had heard something fall in. Their daughter had told them to leave her alone. She said she needed some time to cope with the loss of her favourite show. They came across their daughter's body, leaning at a strange angle against the sofa in the room. Her father immediately called an ambulance, while her mother examined her daughter. She noticed something... ... ... odd. Her daughter had, against her mother's wishes, dyed the tips of her hair aqua-blue. There was no off colouring at all. Although... ... ... premature silver strands of hair, developed from great stress, were more prominent than they had ever been when she had the blue. Now all she saw was a sallow skinned girl with premature grey hair. Not the strong willed daughter she knew, what she could see, was the girl under the strong front. A girl that was so delicate that she could crumble at the slightest touch.  
  
The ambulance took about an hour to get there. The driver expressed his deepest regret at their delay, but they had gotten about thirty calls that all compressed into relatively the same time. As they loaded the girl's stretcher into the ambulance, the EMS workers mentioned that a lot of the people he had loaded into the ambulance that day seemed to be the same age. There was a great deal of difference, he said, but he doubted that from between the age of seven and thirty there was a year that was skipped.  
  
It was nearly impossible to get a room in the hospital. Nearly an entire wing of the hospital had been taken up in just that day, in just that hour. Wandering around the hallways, Black Silver's parents found hundreds of others that had shockingly similar stories, that their son or daughter had been watching their favourite show, Invader Zim, and, when it ended, had collapsed and hadn't woken up.  
  
Coincidence? No way in Hell.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
"Ok. Now, you call yourself Black Silver, ne?" Kasai stood distanced five feet from Black Silver, rummaging through a pile of metal things. Black Silver recognized some of them as swords, chains, hooks, bows, and various other weapons.  
  
"Y-yeah. Black Silver." She warily watched Kasai, wondering if she were going to stab her again.  
  
"But your real name is Lili, ne?" She pulled out two metal staffs and was swinging them around, as if she were testing them.  
  
" Uh... ... ...yeah... ... ... how'd you know that?"  
  
"I probed your mind while you were sleeping. Didn't take too long. Catch." Kasai threw one of the staffs to Black Silver. She caught it one handed, and promptly fell over. While Kasai laughed her ass off, Black Silver pulled the thing up and righted herself. When she had finished laughing, Kasai spoke again. "I'm going to be calling you something different, if you mind, tough shit."  
  
"Well, oh mighty one, what might that new name be?" Black Silver felt like being a bitch. She normally was one anyway. In response to the attitude, Kasai reached behind her back and pulled out a few spiky metal things, shuriken, and threw them. Each one hit their mark. An arm, a leg, as she was still throwing, she responded to the question.  
  
"Your *throw* name is *throw* going *throw, throw* to be * throw, throw, throw* Kuroyuri *throw*." As she threw the last one, it hit with a 'thchnk' sound into the middle of her forehead.  
  
"Ow.... ... ... that hurt. Kuroyuri? Black... ... ... something.... Its not silver. I know that. " She pulled out the shuriken from her head.  
  
"Black Lily. Go to the pile over there and pick out a weapon. That will be the first weapon I'll teach you. Try not to hurt yourself. " She walked away, mumbling something about Nunchakus.  
  
Black Silver confusedly walked to where Kasai had gestured. One weapon especially caught her eye. She recognized it from a video game she played often. They looked like hooks, nearly the length of Black Silver's arm. At the handle, a crescent moon shape covered one side, most likely to protect the hands. They were a pair. As the weapons were the only ones that 'called' to her at the moment, she picked both of them up. The other weapons disappeared. Kasai shortly returned with clothes and some sheets. "So, you chose the hookswords? Nice... ... ... those were the second ones I learned. The first was the Katana. Hookswords are pretty easy. The first thing you have to learn is the starting stance. Whatever move you do, you have to always return to the starting stance." Kasai showed her how to hold the swords, and showed her some basic moves. By the time they were done, Black Silver was exhausted, and ready for a rest. "You tired? We can stop for today. There's a hot spring outside, if you want to freshen up. Just walk behind the gozasho, the big chair.........thingy. There's a small screen that you slide over to get outside. Here, I got you these. They should fit you." Kasai handed her a small pile of clothes. She had a set of what looked like to be night clothes, a karate uniform, and a set of thin blankets.  
  
She followed Kasai's directions, and found herself in a beautiful garden. Stone steps lead to, as Kasai said, a hot spring. As she walked to it, she noticed lighted orbs lighting her way. They cast a blue hue over everything. Large versions of what seemed to be bonsai trees dappled the landscape. Black Silver also saw a Zen sand garden to the left of the path. She stood at the spring and looked around. Above her, the sky was deep blue, and the moon above her head was a silvery-blue. She could not remember a time when she felt so lost, so confused, and so alone. Except maybe that one time in math class.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
well, it is longer than the other chapter. *sigh* This is taking longer than I thought. My eyes are still burning. Ow. Ja ne, minna-sans! R&R! It makes me go faster! 


End file.
